Daughter of The Blood
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: Ash has built herself up away from her real talents. She's something she was never meant to be. Admired for her rebelliousness by the world around her, she's made for freedom. So why is this runaway suddenly the main player in a Pack Boy's personnel game?
1. Chapter 1: Change for A Storm

**Daughter of The Blood**

**Summery:**

Ash has built herself up away from her real talents. She's something she was never meant to be. Admired for her rebelliousness by the world around her, she's made for freedom. So why is this runaway suddenly the main player in a Pack Boy's personnel game.

**Prologue:**

Ash Stoner, the runaway orphan finally has everything she's always wanted. A career in the bag, the look of a million dollars, and a promising future. But when her adoptive parents decide that maybe it's time for this beautiful show star to take a break, La Push might prove a little to much for the rich girl that has learned to take on everything thrown her way.

Even though Ash Stoner has taken the wrong turn once or twice, her parents still seem to find ties to her, even if Ash doesn't want them. But there's always a reason to find a way back home. Whether it be your family or skills, your weaknesses, or the fact you have something no other person can even imagine.

When you build yourself up from nothing, you have to be a special someone to do so. But Ash has built herself up away from her true talent, into something she was never meant to be. So how can you be expected to face everyone back home when your not where you should really be?

Jarred, Ash's brother has always taken center stage to everything she's ever accomplished or done. But that's okay now, Ash has her own life she has built for herself. But even when depressing and unexplained memories from her days in La Push haunt her dreams… this snazzy superstar may find out she's capable of more then she leads on.

Now, everything's changed. Ash has to take who she's become and turn herself around. New look, new personality, new attitude, new name, from now on… everything will have to change.

But when Ash finally finds the one person tying her to her home, can she find it in herself to pursue her dream? Or will her feelings mask over everything she has finally been given back.

And how will small town La Push put up with a show superstar? Or is Ash different from all the others?

**Chapter One:**

"… _so as life moves faster and faster, we need to make a choice. To move faster with it, or to step off every now and then. To marvel at the wonders around us, to take in signs and sounds, and remember just how beautiful life really is. Decide what you want to do… stop, slow down, and take a deep breath, or see life flash before your eyes." her eyes flashed brilliantly as she spoke to the crowd before her. Hundreds upon hundreds of people sat across the room facing her, watching and listening in wonder as her words scared the minds of the people listening and left them wondering what really goes through the mind of Ash Stoner._

_Hair as white as the clouds above, and eyes as grey and stormy as the seas below. She was petite and beautiful, like a dark princess. Her very appearance demanded the attention of everyone around her. Pure pride and mystery glowed through her entire body and as she stood before everyone with her head held high, Ash Stoner proved to be intimidating to a point where there wasn't one person that dared to look her in the eye. It was as if she weren't afraid of who she was, she looked onto the world as a challenge to take down, not one to shy away from. _

I bid my last goodbye to the people of New York, and exited stage right, the exact way I had practiced. That was how it had been for me. Practice and write, sing and pose. I speak of slowing down to take in life around me, the sights and sounds, the wonders and discoveries, but as I preach to these people before me, I can't help but know that I've never truly taken the time to stop and step off the track of life to embrace what I really have around me either.

Everything becomes a rush. We rush too much to keep anything simple any more. We work too hard, move too fast, and no one takes the time to find the place where they can take things as they come and forget our hectic lives behind us. It's human nature to plan ahead, but sometimes our best ideas come when there's no plan at all. When we just go with the flow, and let the day unfold as it was meant to be.

That is the way life should be, the way it's meant to be.

People rushed around me in a blur of black and white. Editors, make up artists, wardrobe, camera maintenance. This was how things had planned out for my life. It had started as a unruly act of rebellion. I was the new kid, the freak. I had the too pale skin, and _that _voice. I stuck out like a sore thumb in school and even at home, I was the orphan, the forgotten.

At first I had been great. I had been given a second chance to live like every child wishes too. My new parents were everything I could have ever imagined. Sweet and kind, pleasant and supportive. They son wasn't bad either. He was rowdy around his friends, with an outgoing personality. We were treated as equals, I felt for the first time in ages, as if I really belonged. That was when everything changed.

Jared Creek was the blood son of Maggie and Joseph Creek. We met when I were around seven. Fireworks never lit, nor did our attitudes. In time we learnt to live with each other, but it would never be the same as blood brothers and sisters. We couldn't make it work between us.

Jarred began to get bigger and bigger, I wasn't aloud to go out because mom and dad couldn't take me anywhere. The forest had then become off limits. I was hardly ever aloud home, always being sent to Jarred's friends houses and their aunt's and uncle's homes.

He began to become more and more protective of the family, well… almost all the family. I became the outcast once again. Only blood relatives and natives of the village were that of importance to him and his pack. As long as I wasn't having a near death experience, I didn't exist. Jarred was much older then I was, so it wasn't as if he treated me the best anyways, but it still hurt. I was starting to become less and less important, people started to forget who Ash was, and why she was here. Running away seemed like the perfect opportunity to get out while I still could.

I had been hurt too much to return home that fast. But I will never be able to forget the call I made for the first time. I had managed to get myself to Seattle. The payphone wasn't the best, but it was still a call home. Mom and dad seemed worried at first. But that changed in a blink of an eye. They started asking if this were my final decision, so when I replied yes. They weren't upset at all. Their first words to each other were, 'I wonder if Jared is okay.' As if this were just any normal phone conversation and I couldn't hear through the phone they forgot to cover.

They weren't concerned how far I had gotten or where I was. As long as I called once a week, they weren't fussed where I was or what I was doing. It was reassuring to know they cared to an extent, but I had been let down so many times before, and non hurt to the level that this did.

So I moved on, found my way around the city, became familiar with some generous people. And found my way around a talent no one had ever experienced before. I had taken my life and built it up from the ground. Escaped from the small town of La Push and made a name for myself.

I hadn't even been back to my hometown in ten years, everything was just to much. Not that it made a difference, I wasn't related to the people regardless. They were my adoptive parents, the family I had been given too.

Thoughts of my life back home in La Push invaded my head as I kissed my editors goodbye and waved one last time to the people that made it all happen. I walked out to the parking lot where my car sat before me in the rain. It was humid and hot, a recipe for disaster but a good day for the bugs lurking around. The pavement was wet and full of puddles, forcing me to zigzag across the cement in a ridiculous looking dance.

The drive was quiet, hot and humid. The steady hum of the vehicle was pleasant and calming, if it not for my jumbled thoughts being thrown around with the wild air as it flashed in and out of the windows one hundred miles per second, and as I neared my small house, I found a car in the driveway I didn't expect to see.

Stepping out cautiously, I found I was steadily pacing myself when I neared my front door. Whether or not for an attack or a get away run, the plan running through my mind seemed to work out either way. The door clicked open as I turned the knob. Getting an uneasy feeling wash over my body, I stepped into the house and held my breath, afraid of what I might find. But to my surprise… everything was silent. Which through me off even more. Walking through to the kitchen, I rounded the corner and jumped out from behind. But only to see my mother and father seated at the dining room table in front of me.

Screaming for dear life. I jumped high in the air and attacked my parents as they mimicked my actions. Why their sudden visit had forced me to react the way I did, I couldn't understand. The last time I checked, I had neglected to contact these people for a reason.

"Oh… uh… we… Hi!" my mother was at loss for words as her smiled beamed before me.

Laughing, I couldn't help but smirk as they sat me down and asked me all about my time here and how I had liked it. Time ceased to occur to me as I sat and listened to them talk of home and Jarred, the brother I had neglected to hear from for quite some time.

"So what brings you here?" I asked calmly what seemed like hours later as I sat across from my parents. Everything seemed fine for the Creek's. They were happy back in La Push, Jarred and his friends were doing well, still getting into trouble weaselling themselves out of it. But they seemed happy enough.

"Well…" this, started to worry me. Mom and dad looked at each other for support, and patting my mother's hand, dad looked almost as if he pitied me as I sat before him. It almost convinced me enough to begin yelling about my success and accomplishments, seeing as ever since I had turned seven, my parents had neglected to show any appreciation for me. Their time mainly consisted of seeing to it that Jarred received anything his heart desired. At first it seemed harmless, but it continued to grow, and as it did, it was a contributing factor in my leaving the little reserve of La Push.

"Ash, we've arranged for you to take a little break from your life and move back to La Push for a while." mom stopped and as she did, so did my heart. Everything felt so heavy and far away, as if the wait of the world was on my shoulders and I could do nothing but hold it up silently.

"Wh- What?" I asked breathlessly. My voice cracking under pressure. I felt as if fate were standing over me strangling the very life from my body.

"We know you like it here, and you like your career. But your father and I feel as though maybe you have become to used to this life. We want to give you a break, remind you of the world that's still out there. Plus, Jarred is going through some very hard times right now, he needs your support behind him to help him get through it all." of course, the first thought that popped into my mind. _Of course, anything for Jarred._ I was desperate, I didn't want to give up my career, but how could I say no to my parents?

"Mom, Dad… I've made my life here. I never fit in at La Push, and besides… you seem perfectly happy with just you three." I tried to keep my voice strong and firm, but it faltered from where I had set my standards.

"You can come back to it all Ash, but we need you now. And your family comes before your career. I'm sorry Ash. But it's time to pack. Your coming home." and with that, my parents stood from their chairs and left the room. Leaving me to drown in my own pity.

I had given up so much for this spot in my career and now my parents were asking me, no forcing me to move on and come home. To forget everything I've worked for and spend time at home. How could I refuse? Why couldn't I? There were so many answers to all these questions, so why were they so hard to find? The problem was, I was still of age… if they wanted me home.

Legally, it was what I had to do.

The sky was dark, dark and cloudy. As if it were holding back a massive downpour, giving the people one last minute to run from the vicious storm readying to attack. The only problem was, my vicious storm had already attacked. News of Ash Stoner's sudden disappearance had struck the media, and I was now a wanted celebrity, not in a bad way… but not in a good way on my terms all the same.

I was use to diversity in the weather areas, but a constant downpour of cloud and rain… there wasn't much of a chance I would prefer being outside to being inside.

Walking through the stages and halls of the airport, my feet felt as if they weighed a thousand pounds as I sauntered behind mom and dad throughout the terminal. Everything in my life was going to change. There was nothing here that held me to this place, no spark that kept me coming back, which is one of the reasons I had neglected too do so.

"Come on honey, I have a surprise for you." Mom's voice was like an alarm clock waking me from the sleep I desperately needed. I had no intention of seeing this place, and sleeping would have been a great escape if it were as easy as it sounded.

So an hour later, we stood outside a building with women flooding in and out. But an ordinary building it was not. This one was non other then a hair salon. A place where people would go to change their image, hide their real appearance. I wanted no partake in this event, I was happy the way I was.

"Mom, what are we doing here?" I stopped suddenly before entering the building in front of me, my tone cold, voicing clear dissatisfaction and disappointment. It was a good thing dad wasn't here, or he would see just how much his little girl had really changed since the last he saw me. Because at this point, it seemed as if though I had gone from the happy and pleasant memories of a kind and quiet seven year old, to a rebellious and unruly teen, all in one day.

"Honey, your famous. You can't have a normal life in La Push if everyone knows who you really are." mom chided me with her parental words and softened me with her deep brown eyes. I had never been good with people's innocent act, nor had I ever been able to turn a simple request such as this down. It was just hair, and as long as it wasn't anything to drastic, I could live with a little change.

"As long as I don't have to change myself that much." I sighed, allowing my mother to pull me towards the double doors and into the salon. The next couple of hours were a blur. From chair to chair I was pushed and prodded. Everything was moving to fast to keep track. My exhaustion had been bad from the plane ride and sudden news, but this new change was sending me to my final point of no return.

After hours of pulling and prodding, brushing and dying, I sat before the mirror with a single towel wrapped around my head. The towel seemed to be the last thing holding me back from the new Ash Stoner.

"Are you ready?" came the sickly sweet voice of the hair dressers' assistant. Nodding my head slowly, my eyes focused on the pale skin and black cotton of the towel before the lady unwrapped my head. The last thing I saw was a flashed of red and then black. The faint ringing of either my own, or someone else's scream rang in my ears continuously.

What felt like for ever later, my body and mind came around and as I heard the faint sound of my mother's voice. I saw the blur of black and white before my head was sitting right. The ceiling and light blinded me in their pale brightness as my eyes fluttered open and closed in utter shock for the moment it took me to concentrate on setting my thoughts straight.

Unconsciously, one of my hands flew to my head as I slowly raised into a sitting position, the room slightly spinning around me. Voices raided the air around me as I span on the spot, neglecting to listen to any of the concerned chatter around me. Feeling the curls under my fingers, I pulled a strand of hair in front of my face and found it would only reach so far.

Suddenly, everything had changed. The oxygen didn't seem to be enough to fill my lungs as I sat trying to gasp in enough air to keep me conscious. Kneeling beside me, I could hear the faint voice of my mother beside me, trying to comfort me into a better state. But I couldn't call her my mother now. I suppose it shouldn't be made into this big of a deal, but this was _me _my mother was trying to change. Who I was.

"Ash, Ash it isn't that bad. It looks really good. We'll get it died back in time, your hair will grow back to it's original length. Calm yourself down, it isn't that bad Ash." all her words were jumbled in my head. They meant nothing as I sat shocked. Breathing deeply, I found it in myself to settle my heart rate and keep my consciousness on check.

Easing to my seat with the help of the hair dresser and my mom, I spun away from the mirror in attempt to at least give myself a moment to control my feelings and get use to the idea. So spinning slowly on the turning chair, I held my breath as the mirror came into view and I saw every pleased face but my own, then my attention fled from their faces, to my hair.

The red, short locks of my hair. Taunting me with every died root. Every red piece of hair that was planted onto my head. They might as well of shaved it. All of it. Looking into the face of my mom, she nodded in encouragement, nodding back slowly, I looked from her to my hair and raised a hand to touch it once more. Just to make sure that it was indeed mine and not just a trick of the mind.

Clapping her hands, mom seemed to think that this was a step towards me liking and accepting the new look. Accept… I knew there was no escape from the truth, but like… I had no intention of liking or even getting use to this colour and cut for a while now.

As mom burst into conversation with the people around her, my mind blanked and all I could think about was how a pale, carrot head would ever fit into La Push Washington. It seemed impossible at this point. Forever it felt as I sat their just starring at my hair and face. Grey eyes and red hair, petite and pale… there was no way I could fit in with these tall and dark American's on the reserve.

"Oh Ash, I'm so happy you like it. Just look at that glow in your eyes. You've never looked so good!" mom was bouncing with joy as she clutched my shoulders and I could feel the pure joy and happiness roll off of her in waves as her eyes met mind in the mirror. "You're going to love La Push! But there's still a problem with your name…we've had to make small alterations with that too." mom's voice trailed off as I felt my heart stop once again.

"What?" I screamed out through the salon, not intending for it to be as loud as it was, but loud enough to make my mother not only flinch but recoil.

"Ash, you can't live the same as you did. You still look like the famous Ash Stoner. If we give you a new name, people will never take a second look to where you suddenly came from. If your… _Jamie Bridgewater_ then nobody will ever suspect a thing…"

I was officially going into cardiac arrest. My body shutdown as I sat gaping at the woman that stood before me. It was bad enough she was taking me away everything I had built up for myself, but I was being changed not only physically but physiologically also. Changing your name is a big decision and I had no say in mine. Not even the name.

_Congrats Ash, I mean Jamie. _

_Shut up._

_Hey guess what…_

_What?_

_Jamie means supplants, which means to take the place of another through force, scheming, strategy, or the like. _

I cursed as inwardly I was screaming for justice. I wasn't trying to change them, I never have, so why were they doing this to me? "Mom… I don't know. I…" shushing me violently, mom rubbed my shoulders and smiled warmly, like any mother would do when trying to convince you to do something you're completely against.

"Honey, trust me… this will be good for us." easily said for someone in her position. "Now, it's time for the fun part. Seeing as you had to leave most of your clothes behind, so were going out to get you new ones! Anything you want."

"I want my old hair and name back." I sighed under my breath as my mom went to pay for my hair. Naturally, she couldn't hear my protest, but that didn't mean no one did. The lady beside me looked at me with pity, so moving swiftly, I couldn't stand of the pressure under her gaze. So throwing my hoodie over my shoulders, I prayed my mom would pay, and quickly.

Rushing from the salon, I jumped in the passenger seat of the car with such speed my mother was laughing by the time she got to the driver's side. Pulling out of the parking lot, she still seemed amused as we drove down the streets of Seattle. Mall after mall later, everything seemed fine. I had almost forgotten all about my hair, almost. It was good to finally just let loose and have a little bit of fun, enough to tide me over.

By the time we got on the road again, the back of the car was full and we were headed back towards La Push in the sunset. The sky was painted beautiful oranges and pinks, inspiring enough to write a song about. But not filled with enough emotion to finish it off. A good start, but not enough to finish.

Falling asleep seemed to have shortened the trip enough to make it bearable. But not enough to forget everything soon to come. So as the warm hands of my mother prodded me awake back at the white siding two story house, I couldn't help but cringe back at what was soon to be.

The air was cold and crisp, and the feeling of hungry eyes on my back sent chilling shivers wracking my body and sending prickles up and down my spine. The eerie silence of the night air also didn't help the fact that as we approached the door to the house, my father was there yet again, arms folded with a hard set look in his eyes. As if something had upset him deeply. Mom's very presence seemed to jerk him out of his temperamental mood immediately.

"Joey?" mom whispered quietly as we walked up the steps. Far enough to look as if I couldn't hear, but close enough that I could. Dad's response surprised me.

"Jarred and the pack are all here." he sighed as I walked up and met him at the top of the small stairs. Plastering a smile on his face, I smirked and hugged him briefly. His eyes were converted from my face, to my eyes, right to my hair after. Self conscious, I pulled my hood over my head and wrapped my arms around my torso.

"No Ash, it looks good." he smiled, seeing his flaw and covering it over quickly. But a quick correction from mom, and his remixed apology seemed to discourage me more then the first. When mom corrected him, he called me the person mom had made me into, Jamie.

It was if mom didn't even want Ash here. Only Jamie was welcome. If only they knew how that made me feel. Imagine walking into your own home and knowing that you're not welcome, only the fake you've been made into. It's like trying to take a deep breath of fresh air, but finding out that if you don't look a certain way, or act a certain part… you're not welcome to breath anymore. That's what it felt like. As if they were taking my breath away because I couldn't be someone they wanted.

"Come on, lets go in. we'll get your things tomorrow morning. You must be exhausted." dad's voice welcomed me into the house on it's own with his warm tone and reassuring voice.

The house was neat and comfy. It felt lived in and homey. The sound of rowdy voices immediately struck me as we walked through the last arch towards the living area. I must have been very small compared to these people, because as I walked in, all the talking stopped. Everything was silent. My first thoughts consisted only of, wow. These people are huge. Six boys sat in front of me as I walked through up behind my parents into the room.

"Jamie, this is Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, and a face you'll most likely remember, Jared. Boys, this is Jamie Bridgewater."

The room remained smaller as all six stood on their feet and suddenly, like a massive balloon popping, the atmosphere changed rapidly.

"Holy shit Jared, this is your sister. Where'd you get her? A midget carrot farm?" the biggest of the boys teased as he began laughing, turning from the boys back to my parents. Smirking, I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. I wasn't going to put up with this nonsense this quick. But stopping me before I could leave, mom and dad turned me back and as I watched. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in front of all these expecting eyes.

A bunch of rowdy, loud, hormone driven retards… just what I need to top off my day. How charming.

"I'm Seth." one of the smaller boys smiled and outstretched his hand towards me. Smiling, I shook his hand briefly but recoiled when I noticed how hot his skin was compared to my own cool skin.

"Hey sis, long time no see." this time, it was Jarred that introduced himself. At this point, he didn't look any older or different then when I had seen him last.

"Hi." I whispered quietly. Not used to being around so many people in such a small area.

"I'm-" the boy was cut off before he could finish by dad as he stepped forward.

"It's been a rather… interesting past couple of days. I think it would be best for everyone to get some sleep. Hmm? What do you think honey?" dad looked directly towards mom for backup support, but as I turned to listen to my mother's returning words, I found she wasn't looking at my father, her eyes were focused on me. And in those few short seconds I locked with my mom, I found every emotion, every memory, and every small detail that I had missed out on growing up. I found what I had been looking for in every person I had passed off over the years. What it meant, or what it was I wasn't sure. But it was what I had been searching for. So it was good enough for me.

"Your right Joe. Tomorrow, everyone. Tomorrow." the house had suddenly become much more quiet as every retreated to their homes and beds. Jarred had left to go out to one of the other's places for the night. So as I stood in the middle of the faded living room alone, an odd feeling occurred as I waited silently. For the first time in a while… I felt as if I were at home. Something I had missed.

* * *

_**Chapter Two Preview:**_

Ash finds that maybe being Jamie Brigdewater is different then what she thought.

A welcome party and one of the most interesting introductions Ash has ever seen, La Push will  
definatly have a different impact on her when she strives for stardom once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Mine

Daughter of The Blood

Chapter Two:

It was unnatural, it was beautiful. The bedroom was every girls dream, but I couldn't help but counter attack that maybe, just maybe that this was a set up. Something to sucker me into. I had been here two days and done my part to avoid everyone. I had convinced even myself that I was sick and being confined to the guest room of this never ending house had been a way to keep me from the real surprise. Now, I can't help but know that there's a deeper meaning behind this and I'm just not seeing it.

The room was white with accented dark blue. It was a big room, enough to live in if I needed too, and at this point, I was sure convinced that I could live here no problem. La Push felt as if it held so many secrets and wonders I had yet to discover but couldn't. Jared acted as if I had never left, or in this case never existed. His friends did much the same and I couldn't help but frown when I had woke up in the past two days and found myself alone for the entire day.

By the time mom and dad had got home from work that day, I was still admiring my room from the safe confines of my bed, and my television screen. That, was when I go the news. "Jay! Jay we're leaving for a bonfire in half and hour and your coming with us tonight!" I sighed as I paused my actions and waited for her to continue, waiting to see if any more details that might have had an effect. Like perhaps if I had a choice to go or not, that would have been important too.

Now, half an hour later I can't help but shy away from the cool night air and pull my arms closer around my body in a self conscious way, pulling my hood and hat further over my head in order to hide my shoulder length hair. It was beautiful, don't get me wrong. But I can't help but cringe when I see it, or hear about it. Even the very thought of it drags me back to the memories of the life I once had, the freedom I once lived with.

The beach was pleasant, mom and dad walked hand in hand towards the dim orange glow behind some of the rocks as I skip stones from behind. Trailing not one hundred feet from my parents and the bonfire, I can't force myself to pull away from my entertainment. If I dare, I would be walking right into a place and a situation where I don't know the people, the stories, or the hidden jokes shared between them all. I was Ash, Ash the outcast… better known as Jamie to these people.

These people that knew not what it was like to loose, these people that had not witnessed the pain of loosing oneself to a power they had no control over. La Push Washington had offered so little to me ever since I had been young. I loved music, and even it times of doubt I always knew that music would be my future. It was everything I had to depend on at times.

"Jay… Jay come here and meet everyone!" my mother's voice cut through the air like a knife through soft butter as she beckoned me to the crowd of people. A shear new wave of terror over took my body as I looked around and down. All these Quileute's were large and dark skinned. I stood out like a sore thumb around these people. I had pale skin and grey eyes, where all these people were tall, dark and brown eyed.

Pulling my head from my shoulders, and took a deep breath and let out a long and deep sigh. I was Ash Stoner, the rebellious visionary. Courage was what I ate for breakfast.

With my head held high, I approached the crowd of people gathered around the fire and offered a small smile to my mother, taking the offered seat next to her and looking around at the people around the fire. All eyes were turned to me and I met their eyes in a cold glance. Not purposely, but it was hard to be warming with grey eyes. Guilty for being caught starring, one by one each person stopped looking.

"Jay, you most likely remember some of these faces. Do you not?" mom tried to ask nicely. Seeing my lack of acknowledgement to the introduction. Looking to meet her eyes, a steady glint of an emotion she quickly covered up passed before her eyes.

"No… I don't." _Because last time I was here my name was Ash Stoner. _I sighed silently, while leaning onto my knee. As I looked into the flickering flames of the smouldering fire, I couldn't remember the last bon fire I had been too.

Starring into the dancing orange and yellow, I caught sight of the eyes across the fire, Jared was starring back rather hateful as he sat up straighter, knowing I had caught him starring but refusing to shift his gaze. His brown eyes bored into my skull as neither motioned to move away.

"Well… I'll just have to introduce you all then." she smiled slightly as I broke away from Jared's glare and straightened in my seat. "That's Billy, Jacob's father, and Sue, Seth and Leah, the Clearwaters. Then, there's Paul, and Quil, Collin, Brady, Embry, Jacob, and Sam and Emily. And that's Kim, Jared's girlfriend." mom saved a special slot for Kim, obvious delight in her voice as she spoke of her status relating to Jared's life. Typical.

"Hi." I smiled hastily, looking around the fire as all of their scrutinizing gazes turned back towards me. I had to admit, they were all fairly good looking, but under their gazes, there was nothing pretty about the situation.

"Why don't you tell them about yourself?" she offered, starring my in the eye… begging me to at least try something.

"Um… I like sports, performing, I can sing and act, I love mint chocolate chip ice cream and red gummy bears and I hate people who lie for a stupid reason. I believe every single person should be allowed to show their true colours to everyone, because if you don't… you'll never know if you can trust anyone." clasping my hands together, I could feel mom shifting beside me. At this point, I truly felt bipolar. One minute, I loved my mom and really thought everything she was doing was for the better for me, but then I would catch myself and remind myself that she was changing me so I wouldn't change their lives, so I wouldn't phase out Jared's life. Distract him.

In a way… I really believed she was doing it for me, but then again… I couldn't trust that that was the truth. If my mom truly loved me, she wouldn't have tried to change who I was so I would fit in here. Feeling her body shift uncomfortably, she spoke aloud as silence spread throughout the group. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

Rising up from her spot, she walked away and as everyone began to talk quietly amongst themselves. I looked across the fire to catch Jared's eyes. Shaking his head, there was nothing but disapproval and disgust behind them. Looking over to my adoptive father, I caught his gaze also as he looked much the same.

With a grunt and a single sigh, I got up from my seat and jogged over to where she was now standing by the water. Coming up behind her, she didn't bother to turn and look me in the eye. "I'm doing the best I can." she said almost too quietly.

"That's not the point." I replied, taking a single step forward and coming up side by side with her.

"Then what is… I'm being the best mother I can be and I really care about you-"

"No…" I cut her off suddenly, shaking my head. "No you don't." seeing the sudden flash of hurt and anger fly through her eyes I knew I had a limited about of time and words to explain it to her in. "If you really cared about me mom… you wouldn't have had to change me in order to bring me home. If you were being the best mother you can be, you would have accepted the fact that I loved the way I was, the way I looked. But you couldn't handle the fact that I was better then your own son." I hissed under my breath. Almost silently low.

"Now that's not true… we took you in under our wing."

"Yes… and I admire that you had the courage to bring a pale face onto the reserve. But all through growing up, Jared was always more special then I was. He was allowed to break the rules, he was allowed to get away with things I wasn't. Everything in your family revolved around Jared. And when I finally pursued my dream and went through with it… you cut me out, I would write, and wait by the phone at Christmas… I would e-mail and try to contact you. But nothing. And finally when you did find me, and contact me, it was to take me away from the life I loved so much, the life that I had built for myself so you couldn't hurt me anymore."

Fear and confusion wracked inside her eyes as an uncontrollable anger and resentment faded into her eyes. Like she was going to blow any minute but she was repressing the urge.

"Answer me this, why was is so hard to see me happy? Was it because I had achieved greater then Jared… because if you look at everything I've ever done, you cannot stand there and tell me that you took me from my life for the reasons that you did." I could feel the tears in my own eyes as I watched the tears fall from hers'. "For Christ's sake mom… you changed my name. MY name. The only thing that I had of a life I never knew. The only thing I had from my other parents, my rightful ones. Do you now how hard that it to cope with? Has anyone ever MADE _you _change your name?" silence broke out between us as she turned back to the water.

"When I saw you for the first time when you came to my house. I was so happy to see you thinking that you had come to see me. You had made that special trip just so that you could be with _me_. The daughter you took in. I though for once you had come to tell me how proud you were, how proud you were of what I had done. What I had accomplished. I've tried. I've tried to find the good in everything I do, everything you make me do… but I don't have the strength to do it anymore. I don't have the strength to be something that I'm not just to make you happy."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Yeah you and me both." I hissed under my breath.

"Someday… you'll understand. But for now… you are Jamie, you are my daughter, and you are Jared's sister… you are not famous, you are not blond, and you are not going back to your old life yet because until you turn eighteen, you legally are still a child, still _my_ child."

Watching incredulously, she turned and walked away… leaving me all alone as I stood by the water and watched the waves crash on the sand. I could hear them laughing and making jokes, while I wasn't there. If I were to walk over, everything would just take a turn for the worst again.

Sighing, I walked over to the fire as everyone silenced and starred in caution, mom refusing to look at me. "I'm leaving. Thank you for having me." I nodded curtly and turned to leave.

"You don't have a ride home." someone said from behind. My back facing them, I sighed and choked out quickly.

"I'll walk."

"I can't let you do that. Especially not after dark."

"I'm not a child. I can go by myself." taking off without an answer, I began to walk towards the road.

Wrapping my arms around me. I could only faintly hear the pounding of feet on the sand as someone ran towards me.

Not wanting face anyone. I began to run.

I ran fast, faster then I had ever run before. But it was like one of those sickly dreams. When the monster is chasing you, and no matter what you do… you just can't get away from the beast.

Warm, strong hands pulled at my arm as I fought against the grip… desperate not to let these people see my discomfort. It would only add to my horrible start here. "Hey… wait up. What's wrong?"

His voice was warm and welcoming. One of which I wanted so badly to wrap myself in. To remain completely concealed in the warm compassion of his voice. But I wasn't stupid… nightmare's started like this and I had had enough of sleeping, it was time to wake up.

"It's non of your business!" I yelled out as I turned to face him.

He was towering over my small figure. With deep onyx eyes I found myself caught in his grip as I looked up and tried harder to pull away. Butterflies filled my stomach as thoughts of him consumed my mind. This could not be happening. I didn't want to feel this way again, there was no way I was going to fall down once again.

"Jamie…" he whispered as his grip loosened but did not set me free. He seemed dazed as I yanked and pulled against him.

"That's not my name!" I hissed and finally wrenched my hand from his grasp but not before hitting him as hard as possible with my fist clenched tightly.

His stomach was like a rock. Tight and hard.

I could hear the crack at it echoed throughout my head… immediately making a wave of nausea roll through my body and tried to take my feet from under me.

Taking staggering steps back, a sudden anger took over him as his breathing hitched and his gaze turned directly towards me. Hatred laced in his eyes.

His body began to quiver and shake as I heard a fury of screams and yells as I collapsed to the ground, a pounding sensation rolling throughout my head and back again. Bodies ran all around me as I watched several grasp the angered boy around the midsection and pull him towards the forest.

In a few short moments, a loud and echoing howl erupted from the trees as it sent shivers up and down my spine. The sound begged me to do something, to make something change or help it in someway, but I couldn't force myself to move, I couldn't will my legs to work.

I heard the yells and the cries of panic and horror around me as everything came out in a blurred version of my pour means of communication and vision. I watched as people ran around me in a hurried and frantic manor.

Their voices became muffled as the blackness made itself more and more known as the air became thick and sticky, piercing my body and throat and making everything that much harder as I gasped for a taste of the fresh air supply I seemed to be lacking.

With my heart in my throat and my pulse thundering in my ears, I felt as if butterflies and numbness had consumed my entire body and willed it not to work under my command, rendering me as useless as a sack of potatoes.

When finally, a striking hot pain shot through my entire body, not long after… a final and pitch black darkness consumed my vision and world as slowly, the figures and sounds began to fade with it.


End file.
